


Rise and Set

by orphan_account



Series: BMBLB Week 2018 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BumblebyWeek, F/F, Fluff, bmblbweek, pre-fall of beacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of them likes the sunrise, one the sunset. Perhaps they could meet in the middle.Also known as, "Whoops, the author accidentally did Day/Night instead of Sun/Moon for Day 2"Day 2 -- Sun/Moon





	Rise and Set

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this one out a lot later than I intended today, but it's till Day 2 for 35 more minutes in California, so I still count it!

"Hey guys, I'll be back in a bit."

It had become a regular occurrence the past few weeks. Yang would say her farewells, disappear for about ten minutes or so, and return without a word. Ruby joined her for the first few nights, though clearly she didn't derive nearly as much entertainment out of... whatever she found herself doing to warrant making it a regular occurrence. Weiss as well didn't think much of it, remarking that so long as she was back before their curfew and it didn't interfere with her actual work, then there shouldn't be any problem with her having her own hobbies, whatever they might be. And, truth be told, she had some kind of point there. It wasn't as though Yang's actions were causing any trouble, so it probably didn't warrant any serious investigation. Though Yang was her partner, after all, and while it wasn't as though Yang was keeping this a secret from her, truthfully she hadn't so much as asked about it, it did strike a chord with her as being a bit unusual.

And, as with all nights before it, Yang returned with little more than a friendly wave and a wide smile as she returned, and any contemplation about the matter swiftly was pushed aside, in favor of this or that.

As the seasons changed and the weather shifted with it, it wasn't an uncommon sight to see a few clouds in the sky. More often than not they were the fluffy and picturesque clouds that like to be displayed proudly in photographs, but these ones simply dissipated as the day progressed, returning the Academy to the bright cheerful blue sky that everyone loves. However today seemed to be something of an exception. While some of the day's overcast did indeed clear up, the entirety of the sky eventually found itself covered with a thick black layer of clouds, darkened further by the time of day.

Of course, this by itself didn't initially mean much of anything to the raven haired faunus sitting quietly in the Academy's library. While not sitting with a mountain of books, she certainly had more than her fair share, with everything from textbooks to novels gracing her literary palette, though the latter almost certainly outweigh the former. It truth she had long since forgotten about those which she had borrowed before, finding herself instead enraptured in the small black book in her hands. A classic by some merits, though perhaps only her own, she became absorbed in the text, until only the sharp voice of the librarian tore her away, reminding her of the upcoming curfew and asking if she had any actual plans for her collection of textbooks, outside of building a fort, as almost seemed her intention. With a brief and sheepish apology, the texts were all returned to their rightful place, and the young woman returned to her dorm.

Or perhaps she would have returned, had a small detour not presented itself to her, in the form of a bright yellow head of hair atop the building. Yang's. The pugilist's mane was easily recognizable, as not only did it belong to her partner, but it practically glowed against the evening's cloudy backdrop. Of course, now the question was how did Yang get on the roof? Though of course that would end up turning into a mystery of it's own, and Blake had a particular feeling that the answer would either be more complicated than necessary or not something she particularly approved of. And of course, the more important question should actually be why is she on the roof in the first place?.

Reaching the roof herself was almost effortless, both her Semblance and natural agility lending themselves beautifully to scaling the several story building, winding up a hare's breath away from her partner with ease. Naturally, the blonde was startled, though this manifested itself as little more than a flinch and brief recoil as she assessed the situation. Though upon realizing that it was Blake who had joined her, she seemed to return to a neutral state relatively quickly.

"Hey," Blake asked, perhaps a bit too casually given the context of their meeting.

"Hey," Yang returned, her tone notably mellow compared to her usual cheerful one, though it returned to normal just a few moments later as she continued. "So, you come here often?"

She had her trademark cocky grin almost plastered across her lips. It wasn't forced, far from it in fact, though it certainly didn't seem to come to her as naturally as it might otherwise, despite the additional presence of her friend beside her.

Blake returned the smile with one of her own, and though it was admittedly smaller, it was just as friendly. "I can't say that I have. The line is always so long I have to find other rooftops to brood on."

"Ah, see, that's why it's always handy to be buddy buddy with the manager. If he likes you then you're always in," Yang explained, her finger waggling back and forth as though she was a teacher trying to retain the attention of a less than interested classroom. 

Blake took a moment to sit down before she continued, though did offer a brief "Is that so?" as she found a spot beside the blonde.

By this point Yang's eyes had left Blake, instead focusing off towards the horizon, a horizon which was so heavily obscured by the cloud cover that it might as well be a part of the trees. Blake's eyes followed them, though hers attempted to focus on the skyline instead of past it.

"Is this where you go every night?" she asked, finally acknowledging the elephant on the roof. She was curious, genuinely so, though she feared that it might be misconstrued as accusatory. Her eyes returned to look at her partner, though Yang still seemed focused on a nondescript point in the sky some distance off, as though it would suddenly change if she looked away again.

"Mhmm," came the only response. A rather informal confirmation, if even that. Though just as Blake had no intention on being accusatory, Yang had no intent on being dismissive. Her answer was a full one, though perhaps one in need of a bit of clarification. Clarification found in another question that Blake was already prepared to ask.

"Just 'mhmm', huh? Alright. I'll bite then. What for? I can't imagine watching the clouds makes for much of an interesting hobby this time of night." 

"Oh I don't know about that, Blakey," she said, with a much more natural tease coming from her voice, "This seems like the perfect time to watch the skies."

She gestured with a tilt of her head, for Blake's attention to return to the blanket of dark clouds covering the sky. Blake did as asked, though couldn't quite divine just what it was Yang wanted her to see. Even with her more advantageous senses, all that she saw was a layer of gray, gradually melding with the line of trees in the distance and falling out of view. A student briefly caught her attention, trying to run from one end of the campus to the other before curfew, though Blake had the distinct feeling he wasn't what Yang wanted her to see.

"The... clouds?" she asked, uncertain.

Yang nodded once. "Sort of.They're usually gone by now, but looks like the forecast was off by a bit tonight. Usually you can see all the way to Vale, and a bit of the ocean too. Great place to watch the sunset. But it looks like..." She took a moment to pull out her scroll, flicking it open with a practiced flick of her wrist. "... We just missed it."

"I didn't picture you as enjoying the sunset," Blake confessed, a bit more surprised than she would let on. "It seemed like something cliche that you might file under one of my novels."

"Hey, I can like my cliches wherever I want," Yang joked, in mock offense. "It's just... I don't know. When me and Ruby were little we'd watch the sunset all the time together. Our house is surrounded by forest, but there was this nice little crook of space where we could see it from the window. It was nice for Ruby because she liked the colors, and it was nice for me because Ruby knew that bedtime came right after, and I got a break. Not that Ruby was a burden or anything, but it was nice to have a bit of time to myself. We always watched it together. Eventually Ruby grew a bit too old for it, but I kept up the habit. Felt... I don't know. Like tradition I suppose. When we first came to Beacon I didn't really have time for it, and I kinda stopped dong it. I only picked it up again recently because I happened to be out when the sunset happened a few weeks ago. It was... Nostalgic, I suppose. Though tonight's giving me a bit of trouble. Doesn't look like he weather wants to cooperate with tradition, huh?"

She turned to smile at Blake, offering her partner a big toothy grin for her troubles, though it was easy to see that the weather situation was bothering her somewhat.

"I guess it's kind of stupid looking back at it now. I mean it's just the sun. It's not like not seeing it is the end of the world or anything."

Of course, she didn't really mean that. And though she was maintaining her usual persona with ease, there was a melancholic undertone to her words that made it blatantly obvious that this bothered her a bit more than either of them would have expected.

"It's not stupid," Blake finally replied, punctuating the silence that had been growing between them for the past few seconds. "It's... an important memory, isn't it. That doesn't--"

She was cut off by the distinct snap of a riding crop meeting it's owner's hand, and Glynda Goodwitch's voice echoing through the almost empty school courtyard. "It is almost curfew, Mr. Arc. I suggest you return to your dorm instead of wherever you are planning on taking that guitar."

Blake and Yang exchanged a quick look, and quickly found themselves scrambling to the other side of the roof, hoping to escape Glynda's wrath. A shingle was kicked loose in the process, falling below, and earning them Glynda's ire. Her voice reached them despite being on the other side of the structure. "Is there a student on the roof?"

Blake and Yang found their dorm room, luckily before Glynda found them.

* * *

Yang was awoken from her slumber by a jostling of her shoulder, and begrudgingly opened her eyes to meet yellow ones.

"Blake?" she asked, her eyes gradually peeling open, as though cemented together by the Sandman himself. Her voice was tired, and somewhat throaty, as the rest of her body hadn't quite woken up yet, and she wasn't yet at 100%.

Her eyes slowly wandered from her bunk mate, instead finding themselves on the Scroll tucked by her pillow. Though struggling to read it while her brain was still starting up, it clearly said that this was about an hour before the alarm was supposed to prepare them for the day.

"What are you...?" she finally continued, allowing the half-formed inquiry to carry itself, rather than strive to finish it. This didn't seem to be a problem, as Blake already came with an answer prepared for her.

"I have something you'll want to see," Blake replied, beckoning her partner off of her bunk and onto the floor. "Ruby and Weiss are still asleep, so be careful not to wake them."

Such a precaution was wholly unnecessary, of course. Ruby could sleep through an earthquake and Weiss was so punctual that they probably couldn't wake her even if they wanted to. Though regardless of the circumstances, Yang wasn't in a mood to contest them, instead only muttering a brief "OK" before Blake ducked down below.

Begrudgingly, Yang crawled out of her bed, only barely managing to not fall out of the bunk. Ungracefully, she descended, and landed firmly on the floor, with both of her legs straining slightly at the unexplained activity this early in the morning. 

Her hands began to occupy themselves with her hair, pushing it out of her face and straightening it in places. Beauty came at a price after all, and the effort to maintain her luscious locks more than filled that spot. Her hands quickly found themselves needed elsewhere, that being their opposite arms. It was freezing in here, and while she might be a walking space heater, cold weather was never a fun thing to wake up to.

The culprit was plain as day, that being the room's window, hiked to it's peak with the curtains drawn to either side, the latter being rustled slightly due to the breeze. Yang just stood staring at it for a moment baffled, before turning to her two sleeping teammates, neither of which seemed to be phased by the temperature.

Naturally, she had several questions prepared for her partner, first and foremost being what was going on with the window. Though before she even had a chance, a mug was thrust into her hands, which moved to the warm ceramic like a magnet. Blake stood before her, holding a second mug of her own. The smell of coffee gradually began to fill the room wherever the wind hadn't already found purchase. 

Blake said nothing, remaining quiet for the sake of their teammates, and instead only gestured over to the window with a quick flick of her head. Defying all expectations, at least Yang's, she sat in the frame, one leg dangling out and one was carefully pulled to her chest. She once more reached out towards Yang, and beckoned her over. She took a sip from her coffee, and looked out into the distance.

Yang just stood there confused for a few moments, eventually joining her partner with the second beckon. The window itself wasn't exceptionally large, though the two of them were able to squeeze in together, though Yang still kept both of her legs inside the room and away from the grip of the wind.

They sat together like this in silence for a few moments, both of them taking intermittent sips from their mugs, before Yang reached inside to set hers, now empty, on the small shelf by their side.

"So what are we--" Yang began, before being cut off by a quick shush from Blake, paired with a single finger to her lips. While perhaps she might have contested such a notion on any other day, for now she was tired, and would rather just wait to see what Blake had for her. Her partner had never steered her wrong before, after all.

Her intent became clear just a few moments later, as a glint of light became visible on the horizon. While by no means a fast transition, the sun began it's daily cycle, and it rose proudly for all to see, and for the two Huntresses-to-be to enjoy, uninterrupted. Within a few short minutes, the remaining night sky had all but vanished, and the day had officially begun.

"Was that what you wanted me to see?" Yang asked, now properly awake, despite the fact that the majority of the school would still be asleep.

Blake said nothing, at least not at first, instead offering only a simple nod as she turned to her partner, offering Yang her full attention. "I know it doesn't have the same significance to you, but I thought you might like to see the sunrise for once, since you lost your sunset last night. I wasn't able to say so before, but I wanted to show you there wasn't anything wrong with your tradition. I've been watching the sunrise every morning, though maybe not for as long as you've been watching the sunset. It's... reassuring. Comforting. The sunrise meant that I had made it through another night, and back before I came to Beacon, back when I was with... them... it was always a real threat that I might not be able to see it again. So it might not be nostalgic, but it's definitely important. To me at least. Just like the sunset is for you." 

They both returned their attention the the sun outside, watching it gradually climb the sky. They'd have to wake up soon, properly at least, and with the rest of their team. They had a full day ahead of them. For now though, they were content. A peaceful start to a day, with someone important to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentary and/or criticism is always appreciated. I always want to improve.
> 
> Those of you who read my first fic, welcome back! I'm a lot happier with this one then the Springtime prompt, and I have even higher hopes for the coming days.


End file.
